Technique
by animegirl3595
Summary: Tezuka's little sister,Hikaru Tezuka, has returned boarding school.She's glad to be back,but too many things have changed.For better or worse.Worse:finding out the your brother is dating a girl you hate.Better:Your old friendship turns into something more


**Technique- **

**-Chapter 1: Boarding School is No Fun Without You!!**

**- INFO: Tezuka lives on his own in his familys house. His father and Mother are always away on business trips which last up to years and grandfather has passed. Also Tezukahas known Fuji since he was little. Enjoy!!-**

It was a nice afternoon and Sakuno and Tomoka were in a rush. If they were late they'd miss Ryoma's match.

"Hurry up Sakuno!!" Tomoka yelled running ahead.

"I'm coming!" Sakuno yelled back.

'Swoosh'

Sakuno ran past a girl. She was beautiful. She had reddish brown hair. Two ponytails while the rest of her hair flowed freely in the wind. She wore a blue and white uniform with a yellow ribbon to top it off. The clothings suited her perfectly.

"Woah. They're going pretty fast!" She said grabbing onto to her skirt.

"Well. I'm here! Won't aniki-chan be surprised!" The girl said walking towards the match her hands behind her back.

* * *

"We made it! Yes!!" Tomoka cheered as the match was about to start.

Ryoma was playing with Momoshiro in a match of doubles. And next up would be Tezuka. Tomoka really didn't know who were the oppnents were and she could care less. As long Ryoma was there...well that was all that mattered to her.

Sakuno and Tomoka leaned against the gate as the match. A girl leaned against the gate not to far from Sakuno. She looked appalled.

_'It's the really pretty girl from before!' _Sakuno thought unconsiously staring at her

"Is there something on my face?" The girl asked placing her hands on her cheeks.

"No!! I was just thinking about how pretty you are... I mean ..." Sakuno stated.

"Heh.heh. Thanks. Say can I ask you a question?" The girl asked turning her back to the gate and leaning on it as she she placed on foot on it.

"Sssure. It's the least I can do." Sakuno answered.

"What are the names of the two Seishun players?" she asked.

"The one on the left is Takeshi Momoshiro and the one on the right is Ryoma Echizen." Sakuno informed the girl.

"Thanks!" she replied happily. "Do you know when Kunimitsu is playing?" she asked turning to face Sakuno.

_'Wow! Her brown eyes are just as pretty as the rest of her face!'_ Sakuno thought slightly envious.

"Tezuka will be playing next." Sakuno said.

"Any idea where I can find him?" The girl asked hopefully.

"uhh...umm...No." Sakuno said sadly.

"Figures. Wait! He's probaly somewhere quiet and...with Syuusuke!! Thanks for your help!" the girl said as she ran off.

"Who was she?!" Tomoka asked rudely, as if she were angry.

Sakuno turned to the score. _'Ryoma is winning, so whats making Tomoka so upset?' _Sakuno wondered.

"Truth be told, I don't know." Sakuno said.

"Hmph. She thinks shes all that just because shes pretty. Well theres no way Tezuka will talk to her." Tomoka said outloud.

Sakuno didn't understand what Tomoka meant so she just shrugged it off and turned to the match.

* * *

The girl searched around her suroundings to find Tezuka or at least Fuji. Then she spotted him under a tree with Fuji none the less.

"Aniki!!" the girl called as she ran over to the two boys.

Tezuka looked up at the girl confused until it hit him.

"Hikaru?!" Tezuka asked surprised as the girl approached him.

"Didn't think I'd make did ya?" The Hikaru asked. "Oh my gosh! I want to hug you so bad, but I'd pull you out of your concentration so I'm not going to!"

"Two years Aniki!! Two years! I missed you so much. I give up!!" Hikaru said jumping onto Tezuka minding his left arm.

"Tezuka does your left arm hurt. I mean I wasn't here so I have no clue how-" Hikaru said cut short by a pat on the head from Tezuka.

"It's fine." Tezuka said strangely with a smile a small one, but a smile none the less.

"How was boarding school?" Fuji asked from out of nowhere.

"Ah!! Syuusuke! It was unbearable because you and Aniki weren't there!" Hikaru whined hugging Fuji.

"We missed you too Hikaru-chan." Fuji said with his usual smile brighter than...usual.

"I thought you said you were coming tomorrow." Tezuka stated.

"I did, but I begged the council to let me leave a day early so I could see you two play!" Hikaru said hugging Fuji tighter.

"Speaking of playing. We should be heading back soon since you'll be on anytime." Fuji said informing the two

"Yeah. I wanna see if you guys gotten any better since I left!" Hikaru said grabbing Tezuka's right hand and Fuji's left. The three began to walk off. Normally Tezuka wouldn't let anyone hold his hand. That is if its Hikaru. She meant the world to him and the only family truly mattered. He was always over protective, but he did it for the best.

* * *

Ryoma, who had just finished his match, was heading to a vending machine for a grape ponta that was across from the tree Tezuka, Fuji and Hikaru stood under.

Ryoma had never seen that girl before in his life and she was never around Tezuka or at least from his knowledge. Ryoma being Ryoma decided to ear in on their conversation.

The girl Jumped onto tezuka pulling him into a hug and to Ryoma's surprise Tezuka allowed her to do so. While Fuji acted as though it were normal.

"How was boarding school?" Fuji asked.

"Ah!! Syuu-chan! It was unbearable because you and Aniki weren't there!" the girl whined hugging Fuji.

"We missed you too Hikaru-chan." Fuji said with his usual smile. Brighter than usual to Ryoma's dismay.

_'So Hikaru is the name.' _Ryoma thought.

"I thought you said you were coming tomorrow." Tezuka stated.

"I did, but I begged the council to let me leave a day early so I could see you two play!" Hikaru said hugging Fuji tighter.

"Speaking of playing. We should be heading back soon since you'll be on anytime." Fuji informed.

"Yeah. I wanna see if you guys gotten any better since I left!" Hikaru teased grabbing Tezuka's right hand and Fuji's left. The three began to walk off.

"Who was she?" Momo said from out the blue suddenly over Ryoma's shoulder.

"How should I know!" Ryoma stated and began to drink his ponta.

"Su-spi-cious?" Momo said placing his index finger and his thumb under his chin like a check sign, a curious look planted on his face.

* * *

The three arrived at the court right on time.

"You should get going Tezuka." Fuji informed as he stood beside Hikaru, his hands wrapped around her shoulder. (Don't Kill Me Rei!!)

"I'll be watching!" Hikaru said as she handed Tezuka his racquet.

Tezuka accepted the racquet and headed to the court. He had to keep up his cold rep.

"Did you see that?! She was holding Tezuka's hand!! I didn't think the captain would fall under her witchy spell, but he did!" Tomoka said glaring daggers.

"Tomoka." Sakuno said.

"Don't look now, but she's heading our way." Tomoka said cruelly.

"Umm...I wanted ask your name so I could properly thank you for your help." Hikaru said after she reached Sakuno, Fuji walking slowly behind.

"It's Sakuno Ryuzaki. And you?" Sakuno questioned.

"Hikaru!!" Hikaru said cheerfully as Fuji walked beside her.

"Thanks whole lot Sakuno-san!" Hikaru said.

"You've met Sakuno-chan Hikaru?" Fuji asked.

"Yup! She's really nice! She helped me figure out what the names of the players were!" Hikaru told Fuji.

"Thank-you Sakuno for helping for helping Hikaru-chan out. I'm suprised she found her way here. She isn't very good with direction." Fuji stated.

"Syuu-chan! You're embarrasing me!" Hikaru whined making Fuji laugh at her pouted face.

"Oh! Aniki!! I gotta go! Come on Syuu-chan. Bye!!" Hikaru said dragging Fuji back to the gate so they could watch Tezuka's game.

* * *

The game went on as Hikaru intensely watched her brother play skillfully.

'Winner Seishun Academy!!' The announcer anounced. (Teehee)

"Yes!" Hikaru cheered slapping a high-five with Fuji.

"He did it! He did it! He did it! Wait. I missed your game Syuu-chan?" Hikaru stated.

"Afraid so." Fuji said.

"Aww man. I wanted to see you both play!!" Hikaru whined. "At least your school won! You won right?"

"Yup!" Fuji said as he nodded his head.

" I want to congradulate Aniki, but all his team mates are surrounding him so he'll be hard to get to. But I can do it!" Hikaru told Fuji.

"I'm sure you can." Fuji said smiling at her eccentric personality.

"Let's go!" Hikaru cheered pulling Fuji towards Tezuka.

"Congrats!" many voices cheered.

"It may be harder than I thought. Maybe you can just pass my congrats on for me." Hikaru planned.

"He'd like it much more if you told yourself. Even though he wouldn't admit it." Fuji said.

"That's Aniki. Tough on the outside, but all soft and squishy on the inside!" Hiakru said in a sing-song voice.

"Well. I guess I'll wait the storm out and tell-" Hikaru started to say before she tripped on air.

"Tch! Tch! Tch Tch! Tch!" Hikaru said after she hit the ground.

Tezuka saw his sister fall and immediantly wanted to run over to her until Fuji helped her and calmed his nerves.

"Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru." Fuji chanted helping Hikaru up laughing. "Still as klutzy as ever. You haven't changed a bit."

"And you still laugh when I fall. You always did. You used to trip me for the laugh when Tezuka wasn't looking. And he was always looking so I'm not even sure how you got away with it!" Hikaru complained.

"Ya know what they say. Face first!" Fuji said smiling grimly.

"WHO SAYS THAT?!" Hikaru yelled.

"I do. Good Times." Fuji said.

"You're really diffferent around everyone else." Hikaru pointed out.

"Goood times." Fuji repeated.

"I hate you." Hikaru said blantly to see what Fuji would do. He did exactly what she thought he would.

"But...I love you." Fuji said hugging Hikaru ignoring what she said completely.

"Say, let's get a drink while we let the storm thin out." Hikaru suggested.

"Are you sure you don't want anything to eat because knowing you, you most likely skipped breakfast, were too eager to eat on the plane or at the airport, and ignored your own hunger to see Tezuka play. Am I right?" Fuji asked so sure of himself.

"You just guessed and got lucky!!...Again." Hikaru said.

"I know all. Do not underestimate me."Fuji warned.

"Hai. Hai." Gikaru said waving her hand carelessly.

"To the vending machine!" Hikaru said pulling Fuji along with her. She was dead broke, so Fuji's presence was a nessecity(sp?)

"Oh, Hikaru-chan!" Fuji said being dragged behind.

"Hmm?" Hikaru said pulling Fuji as she treaded on.

"Welcome Home." Fuji said.


End file.
